El Triunfo de la Muerte
by bluephoenix669
Summary: Porque aunque ya no estés a mi lado, se que dentro de mí tu recuerdo seguirá igual de perfecto, igual de nítido, igual de reluciente como la primera vez; como si ni siquiera te hubieses ido. Como si aún siguieses aquí. SetoXYami. Prideshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo:**_ El triunfo de la Muerte.

_**Parejas:**_ SetoxYami

_**Advertencia:**_ Yaoi, lime, angustia y muerte de personaje.

**_Notas de la autora:_** Este fic es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo y está inspirado en el desastre de Bhopal. Fue una enorme tragedia que sacudió oriente y el mundo y fue provocada al producirse una fuga de 42 toneladas de isocianato de metilo (tóxico incoloro altamente dañino) de una empresa llamada Union Carbide al esta no tomar las debidas precauciones en el área de limpieza. Más de 8,000 personas murieron esa noche, sorprendidos por aquélla horripilante nube de tóxicos y más de 500,000 personas aún viven con las repercusiones de ésta tragedia. Este acontecimiento me tocó mucho, y me inspiró a crear este fic como un homenaje a todos aquéllos que han perdido a un ser amado en una circunstancia horrible.

Titulo inspirado en una de las obras de arte del pintor flamenco Pieter Brueghel "el Viejo".

Yu Gi Oh! Pertenece a sus debidos dueños y creadores. La trama, no obstante, es de mi invención.

Dedicado con todo el respeto del mundo a todos aquellos o aquéllas que perdieron un ser querido en esta tragedia o, que han perdido en algún momento un ser querido.

Sus reviews serán más que aceptados. Este es un proyecto algo extraño y realmente no sé si continuar con él. Sólo sus reviews me dirán si debo continuarlo o lo dejo hasta aquí.

_**El triunfo de la Muerte.**_

"_Porque aunque ya no estés a mi lado como siempre lo habías estado… se que dentro de mí tu recuerdo seguirá igual de perfecto, igual de nítido, igual de reluciente como la primera vez; como si ni siquiera te hubieses ido. Como si aún siguieses aquí."_

Siempre me ha resultado curioso el que cada vez que se acerca la primavera; le recuerdo con más intensidad. Quizás es porque de alguna extraña manera, él me recordaba a la primavera.

Quizás lo asemejaba con esa estación por su mirada; quizás por su cabello lleno de color; quizás por su sonrisa.

O quizás… porque fue en primavera que sucedió todo.

Aún lo recuerdo… Aún puedo hacerlo. A pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, a pesar de que la herida poco a poco fue sanando.

Aún recuerdo su cabello, siempre desordenado; de los colores del ébano, la sangre y el sol. Recuerdo como me encantaba despeinárselo, como me gustaba burlarme cuando por las mañanas despertaba con él hecho una maraña…

Aún recuerdo su rostro; aquél rostro que desde la primera vez que vi, me cautivó con su insana hermosura. Aquél rostro perfilado, perfecto… perteneciente al ser más hermoso del universo. Aquél rostro que me encantaba acariciar en el día; besar en las noches… aquéllos labios que me fascinaba probar a cada momento; para degustar el dulce néctar que ellos abrigaban.

Aún recuerdo su risa… su risa llena de amor, de pasión inocente. Aquélla sonrisa que opacaba al sol; aquélla sonrisa que ponía en vergüenza a las estrellas; aquélla sonrisa que iluminaba mi camino. Su sonrisa que siempre me animaba cuando estaba decaído, que me daba alientos cuando me sentía enfurecido.

Aquélla sonrisa que me agradaba observar… aquélla sonrisa que se fue y ya nunca volverá…

_**Flash Back**_

"_¿Me amas?" _

"_¿Por qué preguntas eso?"_

"_No lo sé. Quiero escucharlo."_

"_Claro que te amo, idiota."_

_Una hermosa sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del joven, para luego este reír ligeramente, posando su cabeza en el hombro de quién se hallaba a su lado._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Recuerdo su cuerpo perfecto; frágil pero a la vez fuerte. Su cuerpo sedoso; de la tonalidad rica del bronce. Aquél cuerpo puro que reclamé por primera vez en una noche de primavera; perteneciendo a mí primero que a nadie. Cuerpo que idolatré, acaricié y besé con pasión, amor y locura. Un cuerpo hermoso que amé no por ser carne, no para mi satisfacción, ni por placer… fue algo que amé por ser parte del ser perfecto que constituía todo él…

_**Flash Back**_

_Dos amantes se hallaban acostados en una suntuosa cama de satín blanco, sus cuerpos desnudos siendo acariciados por los ra__yos tenues de la Luna llena, la cual hacía brillar sus pieles: Una con la tonalidad de las perlas más perfectas; la otra con la tonalidad del bronce más puro. _

_Sus cuerpos juntos, sus labios unidos, sus brazos entrelazados en un abrazo sin final. _

_Sus cuerpos sudorosos, hermosos, mezclados de tal forma que no parecía posible discernir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro._

"_Seto… Seto… hazlo."_

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Cállate y hazlo"_

_Los dos cuerpos parecieron fundirse en ese momento, abrazándose el uno al otro como si la vida dependiese de ello. Lentamente, el joven más alto procedió a cumplir lo que su amante le pedía._

_Gemidos sordos, respiraciones erráticas, cuerpos temblorosos, sudor frío._

_El más joven se aferraba a su amante, su cuerpo entrelazado al de su pareja, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pausada. _

_El momento no se hizo esperar. Los gemidos de dolor se escucharon al instante; las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos; la sangre a descender levemente por entre las piernas del más joven._

"_Te estoy lastimando"_

"_No… No…"_

_El más alto le aferró entre sus brazos con más fuerza, mientras trazaba hileras de cariñosos besos en el rostro de su amante; tratando de calmarle; borrando sus lágrimas._

"_Te amo, Yami"_

_Por toda respuesta, el joven se aferró un poco más, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el de su amante; unidos por completo en un solo ser; sus cuerpos juntándose a tal grado que parecían una sola esencia, una sola vida._

_Y entre los gemidos mezclados con las respiraciones; la sangre mezclada con el sudor; el dolor mezclado con el placer, dos amantes unieron sus cuerpos en una perfecta armonía, mientras se profesaban mutuamente palabras de amor eterno._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pero sobre todo… aún recuerdo nítidamente sus ojos. Sus ojos imposiblemente exóticos. Ojos capaces de hacer sucumbir al más poderoso; ojos capaces de arrancar un suspiro del ser más inhumano. Esos ojos perfectos; ligeramente rasgados, brillantes y perfectamente trazados. Esos ojos de irises profundos, del color puro de la sangre fresca recién derramada; rodeando dos pupilas expresivas, de un color negro tan intenso que parecía casi irreal.

Eran ojos celestiales; ojos imposiblemente atrayentes… ojos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que posé la mirada en ellos. Ojos que me hicieron ver más allá de la belleza banal.

Lo recuerdo enteramente, vivamente, perfectamente. Lo recuerdo en esencia, en mente y en alma. Recuerdo sus gestos: sus cejas unidas al estar enojado; los hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír; las marcas que se formaban en su frente, el brillo siniestro de sus ojos al estar encolerizado…

… su mira perdida cuando pensaba; el temblor de su cuerpo al yo tocarle.

Su voz implorando mi nombre; su voz llamándome; su voz amándome.

Y a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado; de que el mundo ha cambiado; de que yo me he vuelto diferente; a pesar de todo aún le recuerdo.

Le recuerdo como la primera vez… le recuerdo en mi memoria opacada por los golpes de los años, por el trabajo y el dolor; en mi alma fragmentada por los recuerdos vacíos y tristes; en mi corazón que él había descongelado… pero que ahora volvió a congelarse por toda la eternidad.

Aún le recuerdo, aún lo hago. Aún le veo, le escucho, le pienso y aún le amo, le amo tanto o más que antes… le amo a pesar de que en esta primavera… se cumplirá un año de su muerte.

"_Qué extraña y horrible es la vida sin ti."_

_**Sábado **__**1 de Mayo de 2008**_

_**5:30 PM**_

_**Seto Kaiba POV**_

Mucho tiempo ha pasado. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

La vida se ha hecho más dura; el tiempo se ha vuelto más corto; el mundo corre más rápido. La gente ha cambiado; el odio y la avaricia dominan al mundo. Todo se ha vuelto nada.

Sé dentro de mí que él sufriría si pudiese llegar a ver esto; él que siempre fue alguien deseoso de salvar al mundo.

Sufriría al ver en lo que el mundo se ha convertido; sufriría al ver en lo que los humanos se han convertido. Pero sobre todo… sé que sufriría al saber en lo que _"yo"_ me he convertido tras su partida.

Él siempre pensó que yo era alguien sumamente fuerte; alguien capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo o problema; alguien invencible. Pero sé también que él me veía como alguien que ocultaba su fragilidad tras la fuerza; fragilidad que sólo él y mi hermano alguna vez llegaron a ver.

Él me hizo cambiar tanto; me hizo ver que el odio, la avaricia, el ansia de poder y dinero no era lo adecuado para ser feliz. Me hizo ver que el mundo no sólo estaba compuesto de gente mala; me hizo ver que aún a pesar de que ese planeta estaba lleno de mierda… había siempre "algo" o "alguien" capaz de hacer la diferencia.

Creo que… en cierto sentido; él cambió mi vida por completo. Me hizo renacer de mis cenizas; me hizo creer, cambiar y mejorar. Me hizo olvidar las cosas malas que alguna vez hice, las torturas de mi pasado; me ayudó con la carga, a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo.

Y gracias a él fui alguien nuevo, más humano…

… pero todo acabó en el momento en que su vida se escapó entre mis manos; todo se volvió nada en el momento en que él partió para jamás volver. Toda mi vida se hizo pedazos; mi nueva mentalidad terminó por los suelos; mi alma se rompió y mi corazón se marchitó…

… porque me fallé a mi mismo… y le fallé a él. Le fallé la promesa que nos hicimos… y le dejé morir. Él no merecía morir; y menos así.

Él debió seguir vivo, a mi lado y no terminar enterrado en una fosa, sin vida…

_**Flash Back**_

_Dos amantes se hallaban sentados en un gran y cómodo sofá, sus cuerpos unidos en un cálido abrazo, mientras dos pares de ojos observaban por una ventana como la lluvia caía; gotas resbalando por la cristalina superficie._

"…_Prométeme algo."_

"_Lo que quieras." Ojos carmesí dejaron de observar el cielo y se fijaron en el rostro de su pareja._

"_Prométeme que… pase lo que pase; siempre estaremos juntos."_

"_Claro; te lo prometo" El mayor besó ligeramente los labios del más joven, ojos azules brillando con cariño._

"_Prométeme algo más."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Prométeme que… si llego a morir algún día… tu seguirás adelante y me olvidarás."_

_Ojos azules se abrieron de golpe; alarmados._

"_¿Por qué piensas en semejante tontería? Nunca… Nunca te dejaría morir."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Nada. Mientras yo siga vivo; a ti no te pasará nada. Te prometo que te protegeré aunque mi vida se vaya en ello."_

_Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven; ojos rubíes brillando levemente._

"_Nunca sabes lo que el destino puede tenernos preparado."_

"_Al carajo el destino. Nosotros podemos cambiarlo y decidir; no somos marionetas del destino; el destino es nuestra marioneta."_

_Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven, mientras se acercaba y besaba levemente los labios del ojiazul._

"_Te amo.__"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Le fallé… le fallé y me muero de ira, de dolor por ello. Porque sé que, aunque nadie nunca me lo diga… yo fui el responsable de su muerte.

Nadie me culpa… al contrario, me alaban por mi fuerza y me consuelan como si fuese el amante héroe que trató de salvar a su pareja, pero que no pudo hacer nada.

Pero no soy un héroe… no lo soy porque no le salvé. No soy nada, absolutamente nada. Me odio, me aborrezco porque sé que por mis propios errores, ya él no se encuentra a mi lado.

Y siempre me pongo a pensar en el dolor por el que tuvo que haber pasado antes de morir; en el sufrimiento, la agonía, en el martirio. Y cada vez que lo pienso; siento que se me clava un puñal en el corazón.

Me maldigo mil veces por ser el que vivió. Yo era el que tenía que sufrir, yo era el que tenía que morir de esa forma horrible; no él.

Él no merecía morir; porque él era un ángel del cielo… mi ángel.

Nunca me perdonaré por lo que sucedió, a pesar de que una de sus últimas palabras fue que no me culpara.

Él fue mi luz… mi camino, mi inspiración y mi sostén. Sin él perdí el camino; todo se volvió oscuridad; mi inspiración se fue y mi balance se perdió.

Porque en el exterior, mi fachada sigue siendo la misma réplica del hombre cruel y sin sentimientos… pero por dentro mi ser se volvió un profundo vacío.

Porque sin él… la vida se volvió un horrible vacío sin fin.

_**Domingo 2 de mayo**_

_**3:30 PM**_

_**Seto Kaiba POV**_

Sólo un día, un día me separa del aniversario de su muerte.

Me siento tan extraño, tan ajeno… tan separado del mundo. No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo; no puedo pensar en nada constructivo.

Esto nunca me pasa… pero sabía que en estos días las cosas serían distintas. Y por más que traté de olvidar este intenso sentimiento de ira y dolor que me consume, con horas interminables de trabajo y carencia de sueño… al final no pude.

Porque por más que trataba de trabajar; recuerdos de él se colaban por mi mente; por más que trataba de mantenerme despierto, el sueño me atacaba y con ese sueño… recuerdos venían a plagar mi memoria.

Mokuba está preocupado… lo sé, lo puedo sentir. Siempre he podido ver a través de su mirada; él que siempre es tan puro, tan inocente. Y cada vez que le descubro observándome, veo lo mismo…

… preocupación; tristeza… dolor.

Él sabe mi razón, y en cierta forma él sufre de una forma parecida a la mía. Mokuba quería mucho a Yami; le adoraba como a un segundo hermano.

Porque Yami había estado con él cuando yo no podía; porque Yami le había ofrecido consejos; le había escuchado; le había consolado y le había hecho reír.

Mokuba había sido de los primeros en saber de nuestra relación y la había aceptado al instante. Siempre le había apreciado; porque él siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle y apoyarle.

Mokuba sufrió en extremo con su muerte y no solo porque Yami era alguien muy apreciado para él; si no porque a Mokuba le tocó una de las partes más difíciles de toda la tragedia…

… ver como comenzó todo.

Aún recuerdo el momento… Mokuba tuvo que ser llevado a urgencias después de que todo pasó, para ser atendido por las heridas y por la intoxicación. Se le dieron tratamientos y aún después de que todo finalizó, tuvo que tomar varias sesiones psicológicas, para recuperarse del trauma sufrido.

A mí también me atendieron, me medicaron… y me dieron esas sesiones. Pero a diferencia de Mokuba, a mi no me funcionaron, porque en realidad yo no deseaba recuperarme. No me interesaba recuperarme.

Mokuba pudo reponerse por completo, y pudo seguir su vida en paz. Pero yo no pude y aún ahora, un año después… aún sigo con las memorias plagando mi mente. Y Mokuba se da cuenta; y se preocupa; y le duele.

Porque él también sufre; se siente triste por la pérdida y de igual forma la melancolía le ataca en estos días… pero él por lo menos logró reponerse, porque deseaba olvidar el horror de lo sucedido.

En cambio yo… deseaba recordar. Porque al recordar aquél suceso horrible, podía recordarle. Y por muy estúpido, cursi o enfermo que sonase… necesitaba recordarle.

Que débil me he vuelto. Por fuera una máquina sin sentimientos; capaz de acabar con todo el que se interponga en mi camino, pero por dentro un simple ser humano que vive atormentado por el recuerdo de su amor perdido.

Soy un desastre.

Me encuentro sentado frente a docenas de papeles; tratando de olvidar y de que ese día acabe. Quiero que acabe, pero al mismo tiempo me aferro a él porque no deseo que acabe.

Qué contradictorio suena eso. Qué contradictorio me he vuelto.

Mokuba me mira desde la lejanía, sentado en el sofá, observando una película, pero sin interesarse en ella. Al igual que yo, trata de bloquear los recuerdos con algo.

Le observó, le sonrió levemente y sigo con lo mío. Y mientras me interno en las cuentas, los números y los prototipos de mi compañía, los recuerdos parecen irse un poco.

Y creyéndome victorioso, sonrío fríamente. Por fin, por fin puedo dejar de pensar. Sonrío, cierro mis ojos, palpo levemente mi frente y descanso mis manos encima de la mesa, relajado.

Pero a pesar de todo… es imposible.

Y al abrir los ojos me veo en el mismo sitio, todo normal y en paz. Continúo con mi trabajo, pero me detengo al sentir como una leve presión se hace presente en mi hombro derecho, para luego ser reemplazada por un peso mayor. Giro mi rostro, pensando que seguramente Mokuba quiere molestarme un poco, pero al girar la vista me encuentro con el rostro reluciente de… de ÉL.

Su barbilla se había apoyado en mi hombro; y sus ojos de sangre observaban con el ceño fruncido los papeles frente a mí.

"_No deberías trabajar tanto, Seto. __Te ves cansado y Mokuba se ve tan triste. ¿Por qué no dejas eso que haces y salimos un rato al patio? El día está hermoso."_

Sus manos me rodearon, mientras se acercaba a mí; su suave cabello acariciando mis mejillas. Me abrazó cariñosamente, sus ojos soñadores, mientras me observa de reojo con una sonrisa. Su aroma a moras salvajes volvió a impregnar mis sentidos; su piel suave volvió a rozarse contra la mía; sus ojos hermosos volvieron a observarme con ese amor y cariño que sólo él podía mostrar de una forma perfecta.

Y al extender la mano para tocarle, el sonido de unos horripilantes alaridos me sacó de golpe de la posición en la que me hallaba…

… y al abrir mis ojos, me encontré súbitamente arrastrado por la realidad… y me di cuenta de golpe; que todo había sido una simple ilusión.

Incrédulo, me giró en el asiento; con la vana esperanza de que el dueño de aquéllos ojos de sangre se encontrase tras de mí; recibiéndome con una sonrisa y un destello travieso en su mirada.

Pero con lo único que me topé fue con los imponentes ventanales de mi despacho; con la impresionante vista del exterior.

Y algo dentro de mí en ese instante se achicó y se retorció. Y el dolor me sacudió como un huracán horripilante, haciéndome cerrar los ojos para contener el grito de ira que pugnó por salir de mis labios.

"¿Qué sucede, Seto?" Escucho preguntar a Mokuba.

Puedo notar su tono de voz preocupado; asustado.

"Nada. No me pasa nada, Mokuba. Sigue viendo tu película."

Esa película maldita que me había despertado… de aquélla ilusión perfecta y hermosa.

Sé que la excusa que le di a Mokuba era estúpida y por lo tanto, imposible de creer; pero de igual forma sé que mi hermano no me preguntará más, aunque sepa que estoy mal, no lo hará.

Pero se preocupa; y al hacerlo, sus ojillos se ponen oscuros y tristes. Y odio ver a Mokuba triste.

Y mientras vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos; el recuerdo me ataca: El recuerdo de su voz; el fantasma de sus brazos, de su piel y de su aroma que aún permanece en mis sentidos.

Restriego mi rostro con mis manos, mientras trato de despejar aquél recuerdo de mí…

… pero no es fácil; nunca lo ha sido.

El silencio reina en la sala; un silencio que odio, que me hace sentir solo.

"¿Seto?" La voz de Mokuba me saca de mis divagaciones.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Lo veo removiéndose incómodamente en su asiento.

"Hoy… Hoy llamó Yugi, Seto. Llamó para… para decirnos que vayamos mañana a su casa. Todos se reunirán para… ir a verle."

Sentí como me tensaba, y casi pude ver el miedo en las pupilas de Mokuba.

Mañana sería el aniversario de su muerte… de su muerte y de la de miles más. Los cementerios estarían llenos a capacidad; los noticieros cubrirían el evento. Todos recordarían nuevamente la tragedia.

Mi mirada se perdió en el abismo de mis pensamientos.

Nunca, en todo el año que había pasado… había podido ir a _"verle"_ a donde él descansaba.

Cuando murió, no pude ir a su entierro. Pagué los mejores servicios, el lugar más hermoso, la capilla más perfecta; mandé a alzar la estatua más hermosa de todo el cementerio en su honor… pero no pude ir a ver como le enterraban…

… porque a pesar de todo; sabía mis límites. Y sabía que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza si le veía al ser hundido tres metros bajo tierra.

Pero no me siento mal; ya que a su entierro fue mucha gente; más de la que se hubiese imaginado.

Sus amigos; todos ellos. Sus enemigos de igual forma acudieron, pero no para regocijarse por su muerte; si no que al contrario, fueron a otorgar sus respetos. Antiguos duelistas que habían competido contra él; amigos lejanos; fanáticos; la prensa.

Fue un gran motín de personas que le amaban, respetaban o simplemente admiraban. Cientos de personas llorando, entonando cánticos; rezando por su alma; consolando a sus seres queridos; rindiéndole el homenaje que se merecía.

Todos destrozados por el dolor. Todos sufriendo la pérdida.

Muchos sufrieron su muerte. Algunos más que otros.

Pero quizás el único que pudo competir con mi dolor fue Yugi.

Y creo que… en cierto sentido, el sufrió su muerte aún más que yo. Porque Yami había sido, antes de ser humano, una parte de ese niño; y a pesar de la separación física y mental… un lazo había quedado entre ellos. Algo que Yami llamaba _"un lazo de hermandad",_ que los mantenía unidos como si fuesen gemelos.

Y al saber eso, al presentir eso; a mi mente llegaba siempre una duda. Una duda que atacó mi ser en todo ese año, pero que jamás pude comprobar.

Nunca pude ir hacia Yugi, hablar con él y preguntarle sobre ello, porque sabía que no me gustaría la respuesta que me daría; pero a pesar de todo, siempre tuve esa duda mortal; que aún en estos momentos ataca mi alma.

Y esa incógnita era relacionada con ese lazo de hermandad que Yami y su hikari habían compartido…

Siempre, siempre me pregunté una sola cosa: Me pregunté si Yugi habría sentido por medio de esa conexión, todo por lo que Yami había pasado antes de morir; o si simplemente… había tenido algún presentimiento referente a su muerte.

Pero nunca pude preguntarle; porque en realidad, no quería atormentarme con las palabras que Yugi me diría.

Porque yo sé que Yami sufrió antes de morir; ya que yo mismo pude verlo y escucharlo con mis propios ojos y oídos. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca pude saber lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a la escena…

… nunca pude saber si había tenido miedo; si presentía su final… si se sentía triste, enojado. Si había sufrido más allá de lo mostrado.

Y eso era algo que me dolía con una intensidad malsana. Algo que me destrozaba. Algo que me hería como si el fuego me estuviese quemando por completo. Porque al final… nunca pude saber si Yami había muerto inundado por la tristeza…

O aún peor; nunca pude saber si Yami había muerto pensando que le odiaba…

… o que no le amaba.

_**Continuará.**_

Sólo ustedes con sus reviews decidirán el futuro de este… extraño fic.

Muchas gracias por su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Altas dosis de angustia, yaoi, muerte de personaje, introspección, flashbacks, escenas perrturbadoras.

Notas de la autora: Sinceramente, disculpen la tardanza pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones semi permamentes y me dejo a mitad. Pero ya volví a la carga. Este fic ya dejó de ser un one shot, pero será una historia corta. Le auguro uno, dos capitulos maximo ya que esto es solo un proyectito pequeño que quize sacar de mi mente.

PD: Lo mas importante: Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo en leer este fic, sobre todo a: Jedah Sparda, Deltalight, yuni, Kimiyu y Yami224. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Este chapter va dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

No es obligatorio dejar reviews, y no se los pido, pero saben? es bueno saber que la gente apoya lo que haces. Un review es un incentivo mas para seguir y no dejar la historia a mitad. He sabido de muchos buenos autores que se quedan a mitad por esto, y aunque un comentario no lo decide todo, es un importante motivo por el cual seguir con estos proyectos. Apoyen a los autores.

_**Capítulo 2: Cuando la vida te muestra el dolor de una partida.**_

_Cuando la vida le muestra poco al ser humano, este se llena de frustración al ver como todo corre sin sobresaltos; pero cuando la vida le muestra al humano demasiado; este se aterroriza y pierde la capacidad de sentir; de seguir y de vivir._

_A muchos la vida les muestra poco; y se quejan de su "aparente mala suerte". Pero a pocos se les muestra demasiado, y al hacerlo… se llega a pensar que es mejor quedarse sin ver; a "ver" aquello que acabará con sus vidas._

_**Seto Kaiba POV**_

La vida me ha mostrado que el dolor es controlable; que el dolor es parte fundamental del ser humano y que, si controlas el dolor, serás invencible.

Yo creí saber en mi niñez lo que era realmente "controlar" completamente el dolor. Desde muy joven aprendí por medio de golpes, humillaciones y múltiples traumas a controlar ese dolor que todo ser humano posee como parte de su esencia y de su vida.

Aprendí a apretar los dientes al darme un golpe; a ahogar los gritos de dolor cuando mi padrastro me maltrataba; a aparentar frialdad o indiferencia ante un insulto o una burla.

Y con el paso de los años; aprendí a ser alguien carente de humanidad.

Aprendí a impartir dolor sin sentir el remordimiento parte de la conciencia humana; aprendí a ahogar mis sentimientos en mares de trabajo y frialdad; aprendí a humillar sin misericordia, a no perdonar; a jamás dejar pasar un error. Y viví mi vida así; inundado de frialdad; en mi alma una fortaleza de hielo y cristal, que nadie en el mundo osaba siquiera tocar.

Y entonces, cuando pensaba que nada lograría vencerme; ni destruirme, ni amilanarme; llegó él. Y con él, llegó todo aquello que cambió mi vida.

Admito que no fue fácil; que fue muy dura nuestra relación.

Él con su fe ciega; con su pasado que anhelaba recordar; con sus ansias de salvar, de redimir y perdonar; él con sus ansias de entender y de ser humano, de ser alguien más; vivir en paz y ser feliz.

Y yo con mi dolor, con mi ira; con mi profunda inhumanidad. Yo con mi frialdad, con mi desprecio hacia la fe y el pasado; con mis ansias de futuro perfecto y emprendedor; con mis anhelos de ser… invencible.

Cuando nuestras personalidades chocaron; se formó el caos. Nos retamos; nos humillamos; nos enfrentamos y nos herimos de formas que ningún humano normal podría llegar a soportar. Y entre todo aquél dolor que creamos mutuamente y entre las profundas heridas que nos causamos el uno al otro; fuimos creando un lazo. Un lazo que al principio era forjado por el intenso desprecio que sentíamos el uno por el otro; pero que luego más tarde, se forjó a base de un amor irracional; excepcional.

Él logró darse cuenta; pero yo no lo hice hasta después de mucho tiempo. Y aún ahora me pregunto cuanto tiempo perdí al no aceptar que le amaba; al negarme al sentimiento que creció en mí desde la primera vez que le conocí.

Perdí días a su lado, semanas, meses… años. Tiempo que ahora añoro recuperar. Porque hay una frase que dice que nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde...

Perdí tanto tiempo gracias a mi inhumanidad; le maltraté, humillé y odié por tanto tiempo, aún sabiendo que en el fondo le amaba… pero él aguantaba todo. Y en vez de contraatacar con el mismo odio; me contraatacaba con algo de mayor intensidad: su paciencia, su afecto… su preocupación genuina. Y con el tiempo logré darme cuenta que él no era como los demás; que él era distinto. Que no se interesaba en mi fama, mucho menos en mi dinero; que yo le interesaba como alguien y no como "algo".

Y poco a poco, llegué a quererle… y al poco tiempo llegué a amarle. Y le amé con una intensidad exorbitante; le ame con pasión, dolor y lujuria desbordada. Le amé tanto o más como el me amó.

Aún recuerdo aquél día en el que ambos nos confesamos mutuamente. Nunca lo olvidaré, porque fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida...

_Los destellos de una tarde opaca alumbraban débilmente la espaciosa habitación en la que se hallaba; sentado en una cómoda butaca observando el cielo por un amplio ventanal. La lluvia caía del cielo como un pequeño vendaval; gotas cristalinas resbalando por la superficie del cristal._

_Escuchó a lo lejos el leve timbrar de la puerta, sonando una vez, para luego detenerse y volver a sonar. Viendo la lluvia que crecía en intensidad y notando como en el exterior los árboles se agitaban con más fuerza, se levantó de donde se hallaba. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando nuevamente el timbrar de la puerta. Se acercó a ésta y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo; una extraña sensación recorriéndole de golpe el cuerpo._

_Abrió, dispuesto a gritarle varios insultos al que se hallase al otro lado…_

… _pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver parado frente a él la figura de un joven de ojos carmesí; el cual alzó la vista, hebras de cabello tricolor cayendo por su rostro; empapado de pies a cabeza. _

"_H... Hola, Kaiba" Su voz tiritaba debido al frío. _

"_¿Qué demonios…?" Susurró, para luego tomar rápidamente del brazo al joven y meterle a la mansión. "¿Cómo te atreves a venir acá con este clima? ¿Acaso eres estúpido?"_

"_Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar" Voz temblorosa, piel tiritante._

"_Idiota" Susurró el CEO, para luego tomarle del brazo y llevarle hasta la sala. Ahí le dejó para buscarle una toalla._

"_Sécate" Le susurró mientras se la lanzaba._

"_Gracias"_

"_¿Qué demonios te sucede, Motou? ¿Para que viniste?"_

_Vio como el joven se arropaba con la toalla, mientras su cuerpo temblaba nuevamente._

"_Yo vine porque… tenía que hablar contigo de algo."_

"_¿Y ese algo no podía esperar a otro día?"_

_Sonrisa triste... ojos brillantes._

"_No. Llevo esperando ya mucho tiempo. Yo siempre quise decirte algo pero… no pude y ahora tengo qué."_

"_¿A qué demonios te refieres, Motou? Habla sin rodeos."_

_Ojos observándole fijamente, sangre contenida dentro de expresivos irises._

"_Yo... te amo, Seto Kaiba"_

_Mirada fija; ojos azules fríos. Mente completamente en blanco, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir ante esa revelación. _

_El joven frente a él bajó la mirada, ojos oscureciéndose notablemente._

"_¿Acaso estás bromeando, Motou?" Fue lo único que pudo articular. _

_Cuerpo tenso, mirada en el suelo... hombros temblorosos._

"_No… No lo hago."_

_Silencio._

"_Yo debía decirlo. Era demasiado para mí. Debía decírtelo. Sé que es probable que tu no sientas lo mismo por mí pero… sólo quería que lo supieras. Que supieras que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo."_

_Ojos azules observaron fijamente ojos carmesí._

"_Sólo necesito saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Necesito saber si esto que siento tiene esperanzas, Seto Kaiba."_

_Silencio. Silencio que duró una eternidad. El joven cerró sus ojos lentamente, triste sonrisa escapando de sus labios._

"_Lo sabía." Giró sobre sus pasos, el reflejo de una lágrima reluciendo entre el candor de una lamparilla de etérea luz. Lágrima que fue vista, lágrima que fue notada por ojos fríos._

_Caminar lento, pero firme, alejándose del inicio. Sonidos ahogados de una puerta al ser cerrada; lejano eco del vendaval que estallaba, amenazando al mundo. _

_No era posible. Le amaba… No era posible que Yami le amase._

_Pensamientos confundidos, sentimientos encontrados. Ver que lo que creía ser, en esos momentos se distorsionaba. _

_¿Yami le amaba? Si… pero él, ¿amaba a Yami?_

_Si. Aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido, aunque hubiese tratado de esconderlo._

_Pensamientos resonando en su mente, mientras pasos apresurados salían a lanzarse a la horrible tempestad. Y entre rugidos de viento y cuchillos de agua y hielo, se veía en la distancia la figura de su anhelo._

_Trotar frenético, respiración errática; todo con el fin de alcanzar el objetivo, de no permitir que se adentrara más en la oscuridad..._

_A lo lejos, el reflejo de la belleza fantasmal: Cabellos de sangre, sol y noche, figura etérea arropada de lluvia._

"_¡Yami! ¡Yami!" Gritos que compiten con el viento.El joven se detuvo, girándose lentamente; ojos sangrientos sorprendidos._

_Y al llegar a él le tomó entre los brazos y le aferró con enorme fuerza, mientras acariciaba levemente el sedoso cabello, sintiendo como la respiración en el joven se volvía casi nula. Le alzó el rostro, acariciando la fría, la tersa piel de brillante bronce, mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a besarle con ternura. _

"_Yo también te amo, Yami" Susurros de amor al oído mientras ambos se separaban. Sonrisa incrédula, brillante como el sol, ojos de sangre, refulgentes como estrellas. _

_Amó instantáneamente la hermosura de esa sonrisa, de esos ojos._

"_¿De verdad?"_

_La respuesta: alzarle entre sus brazos y besarle intensamente, ambos cuerpos aferrándose al instante el uno al otro; siendo abrazados por el viento y la lluvia._

Llegué a amarle tanto… con tanta intensidad. Le ame mucho, demasiado como para mi sanidad mental. Y le odié por amarle… porque me hacía sentir diferente.

Porque me hacía sentir humano.

Y ese amor siempre permaneció ahí; él demostrándome con cada palabra, hecho y acción… que merecía mi amor y millones de cosas más.

Porque él merecía todo; merecía vivir eternamente, y ser feliz por siempre, ya que era un ángel que el cielo había dejado caer en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y codicia.

Pero siempre dicen que cuando los ángeles vienen a la Tierra… irremediablemente deben volver a su lugar de origen.

Y a pesar de todo… a pesar de que conmigo él perdió sus alas; al final al cielo no le interesó y le reclamó; sin pensar en cuanto dolor iría a dejar tras su partida.

Han pasado días llenos de oscuridad; meses llenos de soledad. En los que he extrañado sentir esas manos, esos labios que me hacía sentir débil y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte.

Y he intentando seguir, pero he fallado tantas veces, porque sin él no sé qué camino tomar hacia un futuro mejor.

Porque dentro de mí; su recuerdo no me deja vivir. No puedo dejarle ir, dejarle descansar porque no quiero que desaparezca de mi mente y mi ser.

Y porque muy en el fondo… siento esta horrible sensación que nunca me ha dejado en paz; que no me ha dejado dormir; que no me ha dejado liberarle para que ambos podamos seguir.

Porque… dentro de mí aún existe la culpa por no haber evitado su muerte; aún existe el dolor de su partida inesperada… aún siento la agonía de haberle alejado de mí y llevado directo hacia su final.

… pero sobre todo, aún dentro de mí existe la espina del rencor hacia mí mismo. El rencor que llevo a mis espaldas.

El rencor de saber que lo último que le dije cuando estaba consciente; no fue un "te amo", mucho menos un "te quiero"…

… que mis últimas palabras para con él fueron un "lárgate" y… un "te aborrezco".

Y ahora… en la víspera del aniversario de su partida; recuerdo todo con enorme intensidad; y miro el cielo oscuro, sin lunas ni estrellas; preguntándome siempre si él me estará observando desde arriba; mis ojos viendo la bóveda celeste con la vana y tonta ilusión de ver aunque fuese sólo una vez más su rostro de ángel entre las nubes.

Pero eso es imposible. Él está muerto y… llegará el momento en el que tendré que aceptarlo por completo.

Pero por ahora… quiero seguir con mi engaño si sólo con eso consigo aunque sea recordar la calidez de su voz…

_**Lunes, 3 de mayo**_

_**9:30 AM**_

_Kaiba POV_

La vida es difícil aún para el que lo tiene todo. La vida es imperfecta, agridulce, malvada y a la vez condescendiente.

La vida… al final es vida. Una recopilación de acontecimientos, de hechos, de pensamientos, palabras y vivencias que se unen para formar años y años de existencia. Existencia que culmina con la muerte. Porque si bien hay vida, también hay muerte. Todo lo que empieza tiene que culminar. Del polvo eres y al polvo volverás.

Yo antes no pensaba tanto en esas cosas. No pensaba en la vida, mucho menos en la muerte; sólo pensaba en mi poder, en mi gloria, en mi realización completa… en mi perfección eterna. Y aún luego de que tuve la oportunidad de amar y de ser amado por ese ser llamado Yami; tampoco pensaba en eso…

… porque dentro de mi retorcida y perfecta mentalidad, pensaba que nuestras vidas serían eternas. Que quizás fuese cierto que el amor no sería tan eterno, pero que nuestras vidas… nuestras vidas como tal serían eternas.

Pero las circunstancias me demostraron que al final, a pesar de toda nuestra magnificencia, seguimos siendo simples seres humanos. Y que como tal, somos débiles y estamos propensos a morir con más facilidad.

Pero sobre todo, su muerte me enseñó que al final… nuestras vidas son simplemente prestadas; que son vidas que en cualquier instante, en el momento menos esperado, pueden ser nuevamente reclamadas.

Debo admitir, aunque sólo dentro de mí, que es muy difícil aceptarlo… demasiado como para poder siquiera pensarlo.

Y mientras estoy de pie frente al enorme espejo de mi cuarto, arreglando de forma inconsciente mis negras vestiduras, pienso en mil cosas… y al mismo tiempo trato de suprimir esos pensamientos para que no sean más que simples asomos de divagaciones.

Mi rostro se refleja con la máscara de frialdad e inhumanidad de siempre; mis ojos siguen siendo los dos témpanos de hielo inconfundibles y temibles; mi rostro sigue siendo el mismo; desprovisto de afecto y de felicidad.

Y mientras observo mi reflejo, arreglando levemente mi larga gabardina, me pregunto si en realidad, a pesar de lo poderoso y fuerte que soy… podré con la tensión de ir por vez primera a su lugar de descanso.

Porque al final, mi hermano logró convencerme. Logró convencerme utilizando su psicología retorcida y sus ojillos de cachorro abandonado.

Él sabe mi dolor… y sabe mi añoranza. Sabe que siempre había deseado ir a ese lugar, pero que nunca me había atrevido. Y al final, utilizando ese anhelo escondido y sus propios métodos de persuasión; logró hacer mella en mí y convencerme de finalmente aceptar… de finalmente ir a donde él se hallaba.

Y mientras me preparaba, pude ver como mi hermano entraba a mi habitación; enfundado en un traje negro que parecía más grande que él; sus ojillos tristes y al mismo tiempo… llenos de fuerza.

Me di lentamente la vuelta y le observé con fijeza; nuestros ojos encontrándose, comprendiéndose. Él pudo ver mi frialdad, mi dolor, mi enojo, coraje… pero sobre todo, sé que el pudo ver mi miedo.

Mi miedo a descubrir que realmente no iba a poder seguir adelante en esto. Él sabía que yo era fuerte, poderoso; que nunca demostraría mis sentimientos frente a otros… pero de igual forma sabía que al no hacerlo, me los tragaría dentro de mí, y eso me destruiría.

"Seto… hermano." Lo escuché susurrar mi nombre, para luego correr hacia mí, abrazándome con una intensidad capaz de romper huesos.

"Mokuba." Fue lo único que pude gesticular; demasiado impactado por el gesto.

"Hermano, sabes… sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Hermano, eres el ser más fuerte y valiente que conozco. Y ya es momento de hacer esto."

"Lo sé."

Lo escuché sollozar entre mis brazos.

"Hermano… Lo extraño tanto."

Cerré los ojos, conteniendo las enormes ganas de… de… no sé de qué.

"Yo también, Mokuba. Yo también."

Él se separó de mí; observándome con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

"¿Sabes, Seto? Sé que hoy él se sentirá muy contento, porque iremos a verle. Le haremos sentir feliz."

Asentí en silencio; incapaz de hablar.

Salimos de mi habitación y, tras recoger algunas cosas más, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro transporte: un convertible negro que nos aguardaba en las afueras. Montamos en él y salimos a toda velocidad por las calles, dejando atrás la mansión.

El trayecto fue silencioso, tenso… perturbador.

Ninguno de los dos habló, Mokuba ni siquiera pudo alzar su rostro; yo ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de mirarle, mis ojos fijos en la carretera, mi mente perdida en el frío abismo de los sueños malditos.

Con cada semáforo, con cada avenida que pasábamos; la cercanía era mayor, la tensión más evidente… la perturbación más potente.

Y cuando ya estábamos a varias calles de llegar a nuestro destino, pude sentir como una de las manitas de Mokuba se posaba en mi hombro; su cabeza aún agachada.

"¿Seto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Deberíamos… deberíamos llevarle un regalo."

Asentí en silencio, mi mirada fija aún en la carretera.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio; pude ver a lo lejos una hermosa tienda de flores, la cual se alzaba irradiando color por doquier. Detuve el auto justo frente a ella y me bajé junto con Mokuba. En el recibidor, una mujer de largo cabello claro se hallaba tranquilamente sentada; una leve sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios al vernos llegar.

Sin perder tiempo, Mokuba comenzó a tomar flores de todos los colores y texturas, juntándolas en un gran ramo lleno de colorido. Yo simplemente me puse a mirar, observando las flores… todas hermosas.

… pero dentro de mí, ninguna satisfacía mis necesidades, porque ninguna era perfecta para él. Necesitaba una flor perfecta; para ese ser perfecto. No aceptaba llevarle cualquier cosa.

Seguí mi camino, viendo como Mokuba seguía llenando su ramo de colores. Observaba yo todo con enorme antipatía; insatisfecho…

… hasta que finalmente, encontré lo que buscaba. Ubicadas al final de la tienda, se alzaban perfectas y hermosas, un pequeño ramito de exóticas rosas rojas, veteadas con líneas azules.

Al instante las tomé, observándolas, sintiéndolas, oliéndolas. Y quedé maravillado por ellas, porque el olor de esas flores se me asemejaba al olor de moras de su piel y al olor a menta de la mía; sus colores se asemejaban a nuestros ojos… su textura a nuestras pieles.

Las envolví en papel y las llevé al instante al recibidor, junto con Mokuba, el cual llevaba encima un enorme ramo de distintas flores. Pagué todo y salimos del lugar, montándonos nuevamente en el auto.

Mokuba llevaba bien aseguradas sus flores, mientras observaba de reojo las mías, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Sabes, hermano? Esas flores… se parecen mucho a él y a ti."

"Lo sé, Mokuba."

Seguimos nuestro camino, saliendo de la ciudad; internándonos en los campos verdes de las afueras. A lo lejos, se erigía nuestro destino.

Con sus murallas de piedra oscura, su hermosa entrada gris y su vasta pradera rodeada de árboles se erigía… el cementerio.

Detuve el auto antes de entrar al lugar, junto a varios otros autos que ya se hallaban ahí. Había mucha gente en el lugar, juzgando por la cantidad de autos. A lo lejos, veía a las personas vestidas de negro entrar y salir del lugar; algunos con sus rostros serios y taciturnos, otros con sonrisas de tristeza o paz y otros con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mokuba me tomó de la mano, levemente asustado y ambos comenzamos a andar por el hermoso caminito de piedra. Veía a las personas pasar por mi lado y cada rostro que observaba, cada mirada que percibía, era una mirada o un rostro lleno de dolor, de sufrimiento… de tristeza profunda.

Unos lo ocultaban tras rostros serenos; otros lo dejaban caer entre lágrimas; pero todos al final era igual de poderosos; igual de dolorosos.

Y el ver eso me hacía sentir el pecho apretado; la cabeza aturdida; las emociones descarriadas. Con cada paso que daba, con cada rostro afligido que veía, con cada mirada a las murallas frente a mí; la ansiedad crecía y el dolor aumentaba.

Porque sabía que al cruzar esas paredes, vería al otro lado lo que había tratado de evitar por más de un año. Le vería nuevamente… pero no de la forma que deseaba.

Mokuba pareció percibir mi perturbación, ya que me observó de reojo, mientras apretaba mi mano, sus ojillos acuosos, su rostro blanco y temeroso.

Tenía miedo, igual que yo. Pero su miedo era visible, mientras que el mío solo podía verlo yo.

Asentí en silencio, dándole fuerzas de igual forma y ambos cruzamos la enorme puerta, ingresando al cementerio.

Al instante me detuve, observando el hermoso lugar. La bella pradera que se extendía hasta el infinito, cubierta de hierba verde esmeralda, perfectamente cortada; los inmensos y exóticos árboles desperdigados por doquier, lanzando todos hileras de flores de bellos colores, las cuales cubrían el suelo con todas las tonalidades del arco iris. Y las lápidas que se erigían aquí y allá, algunas sencillas y desprovistas de adornos; otras enormes, parecidas a pequeños mausoleos, con estatuas de piedra, de cobre, de mármol.

Eran pocas, en comparación a un cementerio común, debido a que era uno de los cementerios más exclusivos del país.

La gente se hallaba desperdigada por todos lados, todos atendiendo sus respectivas lápidas; algunos en silencio, otros sollozantes; otros simplemente cantándole o hablándole a sus seres fallecidos.

Pero seguí mi rumbo, caminando entre docenas de lápidas, pasando por el lado de muchas personas; solamente pensando en llegar a mi destino.

Finalmente, luego de un largo recorrido, Mokuba me haló levemente de la gabardina, señalando hacia enfrente.

"Mira, Seto… Ahí están Yugi y los otros. Ahí es."

Miré hacia donde mi hermano me señalaba y no pude evitar abrir los ojos; aturdido ante tan hermoso espectáculo.

A varios metros de donde nos hallábamos se alzaba una pequeña loma, en donde una hermosa y enorme lápida de mármol y granito se erigía; brillando como si de cristal se tratase.

Me acerqué un poco más, viendo como pegada a la lápida, se alzaba una gran estatua hecha de algo parecido a un cristal azuloso, con la forma de un espectacular ángel cuyas alas se extendían en toda su gloria. Cerca de aquéllas hermosas obras de arte, se erigía un frondoso árbol de florecillas carmesí intenso; las cuales caían sobre la lápida y el ángel como una lluvia de lágrimas sangrientas.

Era una escena tan perturbadoramente hermosa, que no pude evitar estremecerme ligeramente; fascinado por la perfección casi divina que esa escena ofrecía. Las flores cayendo sobre el ángel, posándose en sus alas de cristal, en sus manos brillantes para luego dejarse caer encima de la lápida, cubriéndola con un manto de un rojo intenso.

Tan intenso como los ojos de quién se hallaba en el interior de aquélla lápida.

Pude ver, de igual forma, un nutrido grupo de personas las cuales reconocí al instante: Ahí se hallaba Wheeler, igual de alto, rubio y estúpido; el chico de cabello marrón, Tristán, igual de moreno y de extraño; Gardner, más alta, madura… parecía toda una mujer finalmente.

Valentine, igual de atractiva y provocadora; Devlin, con su estilo peculiar que no había cambiado en nada; el abuelo de Yugi, el Sr. Motou; más viejo, canoso y triste; los yamis Bakura y Marick, con ese aspecto de demonios disfrazados de ovejas que jamás desaparecería. A su lado, los otros que se parecían a ellos, sus nombres imposibles de recordar en esos momentos.

Ishtar, un tipejo de turbante que ya había visto antes, aquél hombre misterioso llamado Odión o algo parecido…

… y sobre todo: Yugi.

Pude verle luego de un año de no tener contacto y al hacerlo, no pude evitar… pensar dentro de mí lo mucho que ahora se parecía a EL.

Había crecido bastante, su rostro había perdido finalmente parte de ese odioso toque infantil para volverse un rostro maduro, de líneas más firmes; sus ojos se habían vuelto ligeramente rasgados…

Se parecía mucho, pero al verle, no pude evitar reírme internamente. Se parecía, pero jamás sería como EL. Porque nadie jamás podría ser como Yami. Porque Yami era simplemente… único.

Perfecto, imposible de siquiera imitar.

Parpadee y seguí mi camino, Mokuba a mi lado. Subimos la colina, caminamos por el verde prado y finalmente, llegamos ante la imponente estatua de cristal.

Al instante, docenas de pares de ojos se enfocaron en nosotros: miradas sorprendidas, curiosas, intrigadas, enojadas… de todo un poco.

Pude ver como los ahora rasgados ojos de Yugi se abrían en impresión; sus pupilas brillando levemente.

- Sabía que vendrías, Kaiba.- Musitó, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Yo sólo le observé, con mis ojos fríos, con mi semblante vacío…

… y no pude evitar sorprenderme internamente al ver como por respuesta, recibía una cálida sonrisa de su parte. Una sonrisa triste, destruida, compasiva, comprensiva.

Y al parecer, algo en mis ojos dejó ver parte de ese asombro, ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó levemente, sus ojos brillando como si fuese un niño pequeño. Todos los otros nos miraban, ajenos a nuestro mudo intercambio de sentimientos, de palabras sin sonido.

A mi lado, Mokuba se movió hacia la lápida y colocó el enorme arreglo de flores sobre ella. Yo, tras Yugi apartar su mirada, hice lo mismo… deteniéndome un poco para simplemente palpar el frío material de la lápida…

- Mucho tiempo ha pasado, Seto Kaiba.- Murmuró Ishizu Ishtar, observándome evaluadoramente.

- Si, mucho tiempo.- Susurré, por no tener nada más que decir, apartando mi mano del mármol e irguiéndome orgullosamente.

Irónico. Yo que siempre tengo una respuesta coherente para todo, en estos momentos sólo me conformo con repetir algo previamente dicho, un cliché.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Kaiba?- Me preguntó de golpe Gardner, sonriendo levemente.

La pregunta era sincera, era honesta… era una pregunta que en otro momento hubiese sido amigable. Pero en esos instantes la pregunta se hallaba horriblemente fuera de lugar.

La observé fijamente, fríamente y me complací al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza. Había entendido su error al preguntar semejante cosa en semejante momento.

- Como siempre, Gardner.- Le contesté, sólo por la cortesía de decir algo y no ponerla en ridículo.

Yugi pareció ver el tenso momento que se estaba formando, ya que se aclaró la garganta y volvió sus ojos violetas hacia mí.

- Te estábamos esperando. Sabía que vendrías, por eso decidimos aguardar por ti, pero ahora que ya llegaste, podemos empezar.- Susurró Yugi, levemente animado.

Alcé una ceja, levemente confundido ante las palabras de Motou. ¿Por qué me habían esperado? ¿Qué harían?

Ante mi sorpresa, pude ver como todos comenzaban a tomarse de las manos, para luego formar un gran círculo que rodeó toda la circunferencia de la lápida. Perplejo, me quedé donde estaba, ignorando como Yugi se acercaba hacia mi, su mano tomando la de Wheeler.

- Mokuba, toma la mano de tu hermano y la de Tea. Kaiba… toma mi mano.- Susurró Yugi, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Le observé fijamente, mientras sentía como Mokuba aferraba mi mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Motou?- Susurré, impasible.

- No pretendo nada, Kaiba. Esto es algo que hacemos cada vez que venimos aquí… Nos tomamos de la mano y le hablamos.

Algo dentro de mí se apretó al escuchar esas palabras. La tristeza, la ira, el dolor, todo se juntó en mí en menos de un parpadeo.

¿Cómo se atrevía Motou a decir algo como eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que… era posible hablarle? ¿Cómo ese enano se atrevía a jugar de esa forma tan retorcida con mis anhelos y deseos?

- Estás loco.- Susurré, heladamente.

Quise girarme y alejarme de todo ese despliegue de humor negro, pero me encontré con la mano de Mokuba, la cual me aferraba fuertemente. Le miré, enojado, dolido, iracundo y el me miró; anhelante, esperanzado… expectante.

- Quédate, Seto. Necesitas esto.- Susurró, su voz tan baja que solo yo pude escucharle.

Le observé, al principio enojado, hirviente de rabia contenida, pero al ver sus grandes y brillantes ojos llenos de esperanza y de algo extraño que me pareció expectación… supe que tenía que quedarme. Involuntariamente, junte mi otra mano con la de Yugi, observando fríamente como todos cerraban sus ojos.

Y luego, vino algo… algo que me dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Pude ver como todos comenzaban a sonreír alegremente, mientras sus manos se juntaban más aún. Y ante mi sorpresa, pude escuchar, de golpe, como todos comenzaban a hablar.

Sonrientes, con un tono de voz amigable, pero sobre todo… hablando como si… como si EL estuviese ahí con todos, como un espectador mudo. Y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ante esto, sintiendo como dentro de mí algo se agitaba con horrible fuerza. Como pequeñas agujas se incrustaban en mi ser cada vez que escuchaba a cada uno de ellos decir un _"Hola Yami, tanto tiempo"_ o un _"Hola viejo, tenemos tanto que contarte"._

… porque era como si él estuviese ahí, como si sólo se hubiese ido de paseo y ahora hubiese vuelto nuevamente, luego de mucho. Era como si estuviese _"vivo"_ y no dentro de esa lápida.

Y eso era cruel… era algo sumamente cruel a mi punto de vista. Porque estaban ilusionándose (e ilusionándome) con algo que no era real. Era horrible, era algo enfermo.

Hablar con alguien que hace tiempo se había ido. Perforar nuevamente la herida, hacerla más profunda. Hundirse en algo tan enfermizo como el creer que esa persona está ahí para escucharte, cuando realmente… ya esa persona está muerta.

Era enfermo, cruel, grotesco… Era algo que, aun con todo mi poder y fortaleza no podía soportar. Porque era como si mis esperanzas de verle nuevamente fuesen solo una ilusión vacía, un reflejo de algo que al final sería solo un simple deseo que terminaría por consumir mi mente.

Ellos no comprendían que lo que hacían era algo grotesco e hiriente… pero yo si lo comprendía.

Cerré mis ojos y al instante, quité mis manos de Yugi y de Mokuba, dándome la vuelta rápidamente, mis labios tensos.

- No participaré en algo tan enfermo como esto… Váyanse al demonio.- Susurré, notando mi voz impregnada de ira contenida.

Todos abrieron sus ojos al instante, perturbados.

- Seto… hermano, espera.- Escuché susurrar a Mokuba, su voz suplicante.

Pude ver como los ojos de Yugi se inundaban de tristeza, como Wheeler dejaba de tomar su mano y daba un paso hacia mí, levemente enojado.

- Kaiba, detente. Esto no es ningún juego enfermo como tú piensas. Para tu tren y deja que te expliquemos las cosas b…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás demente, Wheeler?- Le corté de golpe, la ira creciendo con más intensidad en mi interior, mis ojos clavándose en los de él con una potencia tan total, que pude ver como el perro daba un paso hacia atrás, tomado por la sorpresa.- ¿Qué demonios crees poder explicarme: que todos ustedes están aquí, practicando esta "cosa" enferma de hablarle como si él estuviese vivo? Yami está muerto, Wheeler. Está muerto, y ni los jueguitos idiotas de Motou, ni todas sus palabras de mierda lo devolverán a la vida.-

Pude ver al instante como todos bajaban la mirada, apesadumbrados; como los ojos de Yugi se llenaban de lágrimas; como los ojos de Wheeler se llenaban de rabia.

- ¡Ricachón estúpido! Yami no está muerto completamente; el aún vive en nosotros y…-

- Cállate, Wheeler. – Susurré, sintiendo como esas palabras me afectaban en sobre manera.- Cállate; deja de decir eso… Cállate.-

- No, no lo haré. Me vas a escuchar, ricachón engreído. Yami habrá muerto físicamente, es cierto… pero eso no significa que aún no viva en nuestros corazones; que no nos esté observando desde donde reposa. Él aún nos está vigilando, Kaiba. Y desde donde está, el nos debe estar viendo y ¿sabes que? Sé que en esto instantes debe estar muy triste… porque debe creer que tú ya le olvidaste, que nunca te importó realmente y… - Pero al ver las miradas asustadas o impactadas que recibía, sé que el estúpido de Wheeler supo que había metido la pata.

Y de qué forma.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como algo horrible se trepaba en mi pecho. Una mezcla de dolor inconmensurable, ira, odio descomunal. Dolor por todo ese despliegue que me hacía recordar más de lo que ya estaba recordando; ira por las palabras de Joey… odio hacia él, hacia todos, por pensar algo semejante a eso.

Yo jamás podré olvidarle… jamás podría… Y ese es mi martirio. Y esa es mi obsesión. El no olvidarle, el recordarle y atarle a mi lado para no perderle.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia, y dejándome llevar por primera vez por mis emociones, adelanté un paso hacia Wheeler y sin más, le tomé de la camisa y le asesté un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo; no contento con verle sangrar, ni con escuchar los gritos espantados de los demás, le tomé nuevamente por la camisa y le estampé con enorme fuerza al tronco de árbol de flores rojas, desplazando mi mano hacia su cuello y apretando.

Sentí las manos de Yugi y de los otros sobre mis hombros, tratando de separarme, pero no hice caso, sólo miré fijamente a la escoria que tenía frente a mí, viendo el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo osas a decir que le he olvidado, maldito perro sarnoso?- Susurré, apretando un poco más su cuello, viendo como se debatía entre mi agarre, sintiendo como los gritos de Tea y de Ishizu perforaban mis oídos.- Idiota… Yo jamás he podido dejar de pensarle. No he podido descansar en paz, ni dormir, ni vivir. Así que ni te atrevas a volver a decirme una mierda como la que me dijiste, porque tu reducido e inservible cerebro no puede llegar a imaginar lo que he pasado.- Tras decir esto, le solté de golpe, dejándole caer al suelo, falto de aire, sangrante, destruido.

Pude ver como todos se abalanzaron sobre él, tratando de darle auxilio. Y me aparté a un lado, viendo todo con mi rostro carente de emoción. Pude ver los ojos llorosos de las mujeres, sobretodo de Mai, la cual tenía la cabeza de Joey en su regazo, tratando de darle aliento.

Y sonreí fríamente al ver el sufrimiento de ellos, deleitándome de ver que sufrían como yo en esos momentos lo hacía…

… pero mi sonrisa se esfumó de golpe al ver como Yugi se alzaba lentamente del lado de su amigo y se giraba, sus ojos violetas fijos en mí.

Y lo que logró impactarme no fue sus lágrimas, ni su rostro enfurecido… lo que me impactó fue la mirada que me dirigió… una mirada que me hizo abrir mis ojos en impresión, que me hizo temblar por dentro…

… que logró derrumbar casi completamente mis defensas.

Porque su mirada, sus ojos violetas, me miraban con la exacta mirada que había visto en Yami el día que le alejé de mi lado y le lancé a su muerte.

La misma mirada, la misma expresión… el mismo brillo de dolor. El mismo entrecierre de sus ojos, la misma mueca de silencioso sufrimiento en sus labios.

Me miraba con la misma decepción, con la misma rabia… pero sobretodo me miraban con aquélla horripilante expresión de sufrimiento que jamás pude tolerar ver en los ojos de Yami.

Y la mirada era tan exacta… tan igual, que pude, por segundos… revivir los horribles momentos que había tratado de suprimir.

El momento en que le alejé, el momento en que le vi irse, anegado en lágrimas de ira… el momento del accidente, el momento en el que llegaba al hospital… el momento en el que le vi entrar…

_... su cuerpo tirado en una camilla, sangre haciendo un camino por el pasillo del hospital..._

_¨¡¡SETO!!¨ _

_... cuerpo dorado, brillante de sangre, convulsionándose mientras los doctores trataban de darle un aliento de vida..._

_... lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas doradas, una mano sanguinolenta dejándose caer sobre el borde de la camilla... el sonido largo de la máquina anunciando su muerte..._

_... sangre descendiendo gota por gota de los finos dedos, cayendo al suelo... gota por gota, cual lágrimas de muerte._

_¨No... No... NO, NO, NO!!¨_

Me llevé una mano al rostro, sintiendo como algo escapaba de mis ojos y rodaba por mi mejilla. Una lágrima.

Apretando los dientes, me di la vuelta y sin siquiera darme cuenta de que andaba con mi hermano, seguí caminando cuesta abajo. Pude escuchar gritos, pude escuchar pasos y pude sentir la presencia agitada de mi hermano siguiéndome a toda velocidad, pero no hice el más mínimo caso, sólo seguí, ignorando las miradas que recibía, mis ojos refulgentes de frío y dolor.

Salí apresuradamente del cementerio, recorrí la larga calle repleta de autos en silencio, notando como Mokuba me observaba de reojo, varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y debo admitir, que me sentí más horrible de lo que ya me hallaba. Porque algo que siempre había odiado era el ver a Mokuba sufrir.

Y de golpe, salido de la nada… tuve la urgencia repentina de dar una explicación a lo que había hecho.

- No podía soportar algo como eso, Mokuba.- Susurré de golpe, mirando de reojo a mi hermano, el cual suspiró, sus ojos aún llorosos.

-… Lo sé, Seto. Perdóname por arrastrarte a esto.-

- No, Mokuba. Yo… yo tengo la culpa. Fui un estúpido.- Susurré. No iba a dejar que mi hermano se echase la culpa por una acción que había sido planificada con inocencia y ganas de alegrar de por medio.

Sabía que mi hermano lo que deseaba era hacerme feliz… o por lo menos tratar de hacerme volver a ser el Kaiba que había sido antes.

Pero una cosa es que él lo desee… otra es que Yo lo desee. Y a pesar de que por Mokuba, daría mi vida y todo lo que poseo, esta vez no puedo complacerle. ¿Por qué?

Esa es la pregunta más difícil que me he hecho en la vida. Y por ello… aún no poseo respuesta.

Llegamos al auto y nos fuimos del lugar… dejando atrás por un instante todo aquello que me hacía recordar vivamente. Y mientras recorría calles, avenidas, paseos y vías, sólo dejaba que la mente me guiara, como cuando se posee un piloto automático en el cerebro.

Había tanto silencio entre mi hermano y yo… tanto que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Pero… No es que hubiese algo de qué hablar. Ninguno de los dos podía articular más palabras.

El camino fue largo, fue perturbador, fue silencioso… fue doloroso. Fue de todo un poco. Podía sentir mi propia tensión dispersándose por el pequeño espacio interior del automóvil; podía ver las lágrimas que ocasionalmente Mokuba dejaba escapar, siendo ocultadas por un viraje de su rostro, o por una sonrisita.

Finalmente, luego de un tiempo que se me asemejó una gran eternidad, llegamos a la mansión. Al descender, Mokuba permaneció a mi lado, ambos caminando juntos hasta nuestro hogar.

Al entrar, me desprendí de inmediato de mi gabardina y de mi corbata y las colgué en el perchero a un lado de la entrada. Luego, simplemente, suspiré levemente y miré de reojo a Mokuba, el cual me observaba expectante, sus ojillos acuosos. Le agité levemente el cabello, tratando de otorgarle una sonrisa confortante.

- ¿Comeremos juntos, hermano?- Me susurró muy levemente.

A decir verdad, lo menos que tenía en esos instantes era apetito; sólo deseaba encerrarme en el despacho y trabajar hasta el cansancio, pero la tristeza en los ojos de mi hermano y su muda imploración a quedarme a su lado, pudieron más que mis tontos deseos propios y asentí en silencio, viendo al instante la alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Me tomó rápidamente de la mano, y ambos fuimos directamente al comedor, en donde nos sentamos a esperar a que nos sirvieran la comida. Al instante, docenas de sirvientas se acercaron a servirnos, todas atentas, todas amables, todas sonrientes.

Mokuba comió al instante, pero yo sólo le observaba mientras lo hacía; tocando de vez en cuando la comida, bebiendo varias tazas de café oscuro que una sirvienta en particular me traía.

Y mientras le observaba devorar ávidamente su comida, hablando entre bocados y al parecer, un poco más alegre… supe de golpe, de improviso…

… que Mokuba, que mi hermano… había sido mi soporte. Que a pesar de toda mi fortaleza, de todo mi poder y de todo lo que soy… sin él no hubiese podido seguir adelante.

Porque la partida de Yami… me sumió en una oscuridad como jamás había siquiera deseado experimentar. Me sumió en dolor, en ira, en culpa. Y sin el apoyo de mi hermano… debo admitir que jamás hubiese podido levantarme. Porque Mokuba fue el que me alentó a seguir, a no perderme en los caminos de la ira, la venganza, la furia y el dolor.

Si no hubiese sido por él… quizás en estos momentos estaría tres metros bajo tierra o hundido en las profundidades de un sanatorio. Pero gracias a Mokuba, aún sigo de pie… aún sigo vivo, aún sigo cuerdo.

A pesar de que el dolor me consume, a pesar de que la ira me mata… a pesar de que no puedo olvidarle, de que jamás podré olvidarle.

Aparto la mirada, sonriendo levemente.

_Mokuba, si supieras que tú eres el motivo por el cual aún me interesa seguir con vida…_

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo en tranquilo silencio. Mokuba sonriendo un poco más, sus ojos ya lejos de las antiguas lágrimas. Nos levantamos y caminamos juntos hacia la sala, donde pretendía dejar a Mokuba para luego subir a mi despacho.

Pero al parecer, él tenía otros planes, ya que me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la sala, con el fin de según el "Ver una película".

- No, Mokuba… Tengo que trabajar.-

- No, Seto. Lo que tú quieres es hundirte en esa computadora para perder la noción de la realidad y no seguir recordando.- Me respondió Mokuba duramente. Debo admitir que esa respuesta SI me tomó por sorpresa; y tuve que dejarlo ver, porque una leve sonrisa se insinuó en su rostro.

- Mokuba, yo no…- Pero me detuve al ver sus ojillos suplicantes y supe que si deseaba estar en paz ese día, tendría que acceder a su petición o de lo contrario el infierno se desataría.- Esta bien, esta bien.-

- ¡SI!- Exclamó Mokuba, alzando victorioso un puño. Alcé una ceja ante esto, pero no dije nada. Sólo fui hacia el sofá y me senté, Mokuba cayéndome literalmente encima mientras prendía el televisor.

Ambos nos pusimos a ver una película a la que realmente no presté demasiada atención. Mi mente no se hallaba ahí para apreciar las imágenes que el televisor destilaba, pero traté de actuar como si de verdad estuviese pendiente, sólo para ver el rostro alegre de mi hermano.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente, luego de horas interminables, pude sentir como el peso de mi hermano se hacía mayor y al bajar la mirada, descubrí que al parecer, finalmente se había dormido sobre mi regazo. Palmeé suavemente su cabello y, tras apagar el televisor, le tomé entre mis brazos para llevarle a su cuarto.

Le llevé al instante a su recámara y, tras acostarle en su cama y arroparle con varias sábanas, salí de la habitación y luego, simplemente, me fui directamente al despacho.

Necesitaba trabajar… hasta caer exhausto. Necesitaba despejar mi mente de los pensamientos y olvidar. Necesitaba que este día grotesco acabase pronto.

Tan pronto llegué, me serví un poco de café y comencé a trabajar, sumergiéndome al instante en docenas de proyectos, prototipos, cartas, pedidos.

Todo con tal de despejar mi mente.

Nunca supe si sólo pasaron minutos, o si pasaron horas enteras; sólo supe que mi concentración en lo que hacía era tal, que había olvidado completamente todo lo que se hallaba a mi alrededor.

Y quizás fue mi falta de más café, las horas de insomnio de días anteriores o simplemente, un capricho de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, pero lo último de lo que fui realmente consciente fue de haber grabado finalmente todo y haber apagado la computadora. Estaba cansado y no lograba enfocarme en las cosas.

Y como buen empresario que soy, sé cuando retirarme y tomar otro camino. Y en esos momentos necesitaba algo de descanso si no deseaba terminar perdiendo valiosos días de trabajo en un hospital.

Me dejé caer sin miramientos a la cama y, tras ver que apenas eran las 11 de la noche, giré el rostro y lo hundí entre las almohadas, cerrando al instante mis ojos. Y al hacerlo, algo dentro de mí pareció, por un leve instante, gritarme que no me durmiera… pero yo no hice caso.

Nunca hago caso.

Y fui consciente de mi caída en el mundo de los sueños… y fui igualmente consciente de las repercusiones de eso. Otra noche de pesadillas. Pero esta vez… no iban a ser pesadillas, si no algo en parte mucho mejor y en parte, muchísimo peor...

Continuará...


End file.
